fakecountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Union
The Roman Union, officially the Senate and People of the Roman Union or Senatui Populoque Romanorum Unionis (SPRU), 'was a federal sovereign state in Europe, Americas and Africa that existed from 27 BC to 2091 AD. Nominally a union of multiple national Roman republics, in practice its government and economy were highly centralized. The country was a ''de jure one-party republican state and a de facto unitary parliamentary republic, with multiple platforms inside the '''Julius Caesar's Party for the Romans served as de facto political parties. Its capital is Rome, located in its largest republic, the Italian Roman Republic. Other major urban centers were Venetia, Londonium, Constantinople, Ephesus and Alexandria. It spanned over 6 million kilometers and included all of Southern and Western Europe and the Greenland Island of North America, as well as part of Mediterranean North Africa. The previous Roman Republic, which had replaced Rome's monarchy in the 6th century BC, became severely destabilized in a series of civil wars and political conflict. In the mid-1st century BC Julius Caesar was appointed as perpetual dictator and then assassinated in 44 BC. Civil wars and proscriptions continued, culminating in the victory of Octavian, Caesar's adopted son, over Mark Antony and Cleopatra at the Battle of Actium in 31 BC. The following year Octavian conquered Ptolemaic Egypt, ending the Hellenistic period that had begun with the conquests of Alexander the Great of Macedon in the 4th century BC. In November 27 BC, General Octavian as Counsel of the Roman Republic convinced the Senate to adopt the Romani Constitutionem, the first constitution to establish the Senate and People of the Roman Union and appoint him as the first Augustus Praeses (Augustus President) of the Republic. A highly developed country, the Roman Union was the world's third-largest economy by both nominal GDP and purchasing power parity, and accounts for approximately a sixth of global GDP. The Roman Union is the world's third-largest importer and the second-largest exporter of goods, by value. With its population accounted for 14% of the world total, it held 24% of the total wealth in the world, the largest share of global wealth concentrated in a single country. Despite income and wealth disparities, the Roman Union ranked very high in measures of socioeconomic performance, including average wage, median income, median wealth, human development, per capita GDP, and worker productivity. It was the fourth foremost military power in the world, making up a fifth of global military spending as of its collapse, and was a leading political, cultural, and scientific force internationally. The University of the Romans in Constantinople and the Academy of Wisdom in Baghdad are still in the Top 2 universities in the world in the latest QS University Ranking of 2112, a position they hold for 291 consecutive years. The Roman emerged from the Great War of 13th Century as a global superpower. It was the third country to develop nuclear weapons, and the second one to use them in warfare. The First Cold War that lasted 8 centuries between the Roman Union and the Central Kingdom in East Asia in the Space Race culminated with the Ceasarium, the first man-made satellite. The end of the Cold War and collapse of the Xi Dynasty of the Central Kingdom in 1611 left the Roman Union as the world's sole superpower until the 20th century. The Second Cold War '''is an ongoing geopolitical tension between the New Soviet Federation's Beijing Pact, the United States' NATO and the Global Nations Alliance (also known as Rome Pact) consisted of Roman Union, Oceanian Union and their allies. In the 2080s, the Roman Union faced an existential crisis following a series of protests across the country over liberty and economic welfare, first kindled by the people of Londonium. The protests, collectively known as the Golden Vests Movement, shake the stability that Rome has enjoyed for two millennia. Although the protests were unpopular to the Mediterranean republics, it gained momentum in other parts of the Union. In March 2087, the Provincial Assembly of Britania officially endorsed the protests and called for support from other republics. The move was severely suppressed by the hardliners at Rome, who allegedly ordered the controversial Bombing of Westminster Palace on 17th April 2087, killing most of the deputies of Britania. The bombing was the straw that broke the camel's back as 10 republics in Western Europe and North Africa assembled in Greenland to discuss secession. In December of the same year, the Britania Roman Republic became the first member state to formally withdraw from the Union. Five republics followed suit in the same month. Augustus President Gorbavium ordered a nuclear attack on Londonium as an attempt to deter the secessionists. His action was a backfire as the people of the Union saw that as an attack of the government on their own citizens. In March 2091, joining hands with other republics, the people of the Italian Roman Republic organized a coup d'etat and surrounded the Curia Julia, seat of the central Roman Senate and the Augustus Palace, residence of the Augustus President. Fourteen thousand people were killed by the State Police and the Army. However, on 30th May 2091, they captured the Senate and the Augustus President in an event known as the Fall of Rome, forcing Gorbavium to resign on live TV. The broadcast of his resignation was the most-watched televised event in history with 2 billion people tuned in. On 1st June 2091, the Senate met for the final session and passed the Dissolution Bill to formally initiate the dissolution of the Roman Union. On 5th June 2091, the flag of the Roman Union was lowered from the Cura Julia, where it had stayed for more than two millennia. The Dissolution Bill incorporated 21 constituent republics emerged as three independent post-Roman states: the Mediterranean Romanium Democratic Republic, the United Kingdom of Western Europe, and the Confederate States of Northern Africa. Nuclear weapons of the Roman Union was equally split among the three new nations. However, their dispute of the permanent Roman seat in the United Nations Security Council led to the creation of entirely three new seats. The Mediterranean RomaniumThe Mediterranean Democratic Republic was founded following the Dissolution Bill and changed its name to "Mediterranean ''Romanium'' Democratic Republic" in 2109 Democratic Republic, the United Kingdom of Western Europe, and the Confederate States of Northern Africa had ongoing disputes over property of the Roman Union in South America, leading to the Post-Roman Cold War and resolved with the Treaty of Constantinople in 2109. Despite the conflicts, Mediterranean Romanium Democratic Republic, the United Kingdom of Western Europe, and the Confederate States of Northern Africa remain to be a member of the militaristic Global Nations Alliance. These Post-Roman states continued to be global superpowers in economic, militaristic and technological terms. The United Kingdom of Western Europe is currently ranked the fifth-largest economy in the world while the other two states are in the G20. Allying with the Oceanian Union, they continued the balanced "tripolar" world order of the Second Cold War. The Roman Union produced many significant technological achievements and innovations, including the world's first human-made satellite, the first humans in space and the first man mission to land on Moon, Mars, and Venus, as well as facilitated the first human contact with an alien civilization. It was a founding member of the United Nations, World Bank, International Monetary Fund, '''Global Nations Alliance, and other international organizations. It was a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. Following the Collapse of the Roman Union, the economy of its successor states plummed into a long Recession. Protests took place all over the new countries as people regretted and longed for the thousand-year stability of the Roman Union. A Reuters Poll took place in all three Post-Roman states saw 60% people in the MRDR wished the Union never collapsed, while 30% in Western Europe and 23% in Northern Africa longed for the old empire. In fact, in 2094, the Mediterraneans added the Roman Seal to its flag and changed the national motto to "Long live the thousand-year empire," ''de facto ''claiming to be the successor of the Roman Union - a move that contradicts the N3 (New Three Group, an association between the Post-Roman states) Leaders' Declaration that condemns the evils of the old regime. In 2095, the Mediterraneans withdrew the ban of the Roman symbols and restored all Roman artifacts in its territories, declaring the country as "continuing the history of the Roman civilization" and even added the word "Romanium" to its name. Due to the Roman Union's vast extent and long endurance, the institutions and culture of Rome had a profound and lasting influence on the development of language, religion, architecture, philosophy, law, and forms of government in the territory it governed, particularly Europe. The Latin language of the Romans evolved into the Romance languages of the medieval and modern world. Greek and Roman art had a profound impact on the late medieval Italian Renaissance, while Rome's republican institutions influenced the political development of later republics such as the United States and Oceanian Union. The corpus of Roman law has its descendants in many legal systems of the world today, such as the Napoleonic Code. Rome's architectural tradition served as the basis for Neoclassical architecture. The Oceanian Union, a neo-meritosocialist state in the Pacific Ocean that has a strong relationship with the Roman Union, has legal usage of the Roman Seal, which is featured in its official flag. The Agreement on the usage of the Roman Seal between the Roman Union and the Oceanian Union, a part of the Roman-Oceanian Friendship Treaty, was signed on Oct 12 2041 and is binding to all countries in the United Nations. Since the Roman Senate did not transfer the right to use the Roman Seal to successor states, it technically means that Oceanian Union is the only country in the world that can legally use such symbol. Despite this, the Mediterranean Romanium Democratic Republic continued to feature the Roman Seal in its national Flag and Coat of Arms. The Oceanian Union refrained from any direct stance regarding this issue, and the Flag of the Mediterranean Romanium Democratic Republic has been raised in the Friendship Avenue at DoHa besides those of the two other Post-Roman states and the former Roman Union. Category:Europe Category:Western Europe Category:Africa Category:North Africa Category:North America Category:Southern Europe Category:Americas